Revenge is Sweet
by i.luv.vamps
Summary: Isabella Cullen finally has her happily ever after. But it never stays that way for long. She's a danger magnet, and what bigger danger could there be then Jane Volturri herself? Jane is back for revenge, and Bella may not be so lucky this time. Canon R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disrespected

_Jane's perspective_

I was in the alley way near the edge of the City, The farthest from the heart of Volterra as physically possible while remaining within the walls. I watched as the Sun slowly set below the horizon, signaling that Twilight was near, making it safe for me and all of my kind to step out into the open and let ourselves really be seen. This was the time Alec would meet me here and I would tell him my plan. I waited about fifteen minutes before he arrived. I removed my cloak at the sight of him. It was more than dark enough now.

"Alec, my brother," I smiled as I greeted him. "I have been waiting for you."

"I apologize Jane. I was held up." I took his hand.

"Come, let us take a stroll and you can tell me all about it."

"It's nothing too exciting. I was helping to… _persuade _the humans into coming with us. A few of them were resistant at the sight of Felix. I also fed on a few." I took a glance at his eyes to find that were bright red, a sure sign of recent feeding. "I left you two of my six, your eyes are getting a bit dark."

"Why, thank you, Alec. How considerate of you."

"Of course, Jane."

We walked for at least two hours in silence. I listened to the barely audible crunch of the snow beneath our shoes as we walked each step together, perfectly synchronized. As time went on more and more of the humans retreated to their homes, signaling the end of yet another day. They were heavily clothed and breathing shallowly through their mouths. Small puffs of visible air escaped from their lips as they quickly scurried from the short distance from the buildings to their vehicles on the cold December night. My breath was not visible in the cold, for it was the same temperature as the air outside, as was I. Soon, in that part of the city we were in anyway, the streets were almost completely cleared of people.

"Jane," Alec said, breaking the silence. "If you don't mind my asking, exactly why did you ask me to accompany you here tonight?" I stopped walking and turned to face him.

"I'm glad you asked, Alec. I have something to discuss with you."

"Something that you couldn't discuss with me at home?"

"You see, it's something I'm afraid Aro wouldn't agree with."

"And why not?"

"It has to do with the Cullens."

"Aro admires the Cullens. I'm sure he would be more than happy to help you with anything that would help him win Carlisle's trust." He just couldn't take a hint.

"I'm afraid I won't be doing anything… in admiration towards the Cullens, my dear brother." His face slightly turned up at the corners.

"Jane, you certainly are a vindictive little thing, aren't you?" I ignored his jibe. I turned away from him to conceal the anger that was becoming more and more evident on my face. I could hear my smooth and soprano voice dip low and fill with acid as I spoke.

"I've always been looked down upon by those who do not know me for my size and physical age. My special ability is what I used to gain respect. But now, that respect has been tarnished by an insignificant newborn and her suicidal husband!" I stomped hard on the ground a caused a small crack to form in the concrete.

"And not only mine, Alec, yours as well!" I whirled around to look at him. I took a step closer so we were less than an inch away from each other.

"Do you remember, Alec?" I whispered, the venom in my voice still obviously present.

"Yes, I do." His face was calm and subtle. Which, for him meant he was just as angry as I was, possibly more.

"Not a day goes by that I don't remember." He said. "The way she looked as…"

"… Isabella openly laughed at us." I finished. "And even worse," I said "The smug look on…"

"Edward Cullen's face as he told Aro to _order _you…"

"To stop attacking his wife!" The pressure of my foot crushed the entire block of side walk to chalk dust. I turned around to see my bother with a slight grin on his face.

"I won't let her disrespect us in that way Alec. I _refuse._" Alec took a step towards me his beautiful face subtle and calm.

"Do not worry, Jane, dear." He said, as if comforting a small child. "She will not live long enough to make the mistake again."


	2. Hello, Goodbye

**Disclaimer :**

**.vamps - I own Twilight! And New Moon, and Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn! And ballet shoes! Hurray!**

**Little voice in my head - No, you don't.**

**.vamps - Okay, fine. Stephanie Meyer can keep Breaking Dawn. It wasn't very good anyways.**

**Little voice in my head - *cough**

**.vamps - Fine. Stephanie owns it all. Except the ballet shoes! Those will be mine forever! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!**

Chapter 2

Hello, Goodbye

_**Jacob's Perspective - **_

Renesmee and I were the only one's at the Cullen's house for a while. The rest of them had gone hunting for a while, and they needed a baby-sitter. I was probably the cheapest thing they could find, considering I'd do it for free. I didn't usually come over here, maybe once or twice a week. The vampire stench was becoming too much. Nessie usually just came over to my house for an hour everyday instead. Edward would drop her off to me at the boarder line, kind of like how we used to do with Bella. I only now realize how ridiculous that was. We had less caution with the toddler then we'd had with her. I was flipping through TV channels looking for something baby appropriate. I found a show called Blue's Clues, and settled on that.

"Jacob, please don't say you're serious."

"What?" I asked. "Most little kids love this stuff."

"Yes, I well, I don't really fall into the definition of 'most little kids'." When was she going to get it into her head that she was a just a two year old? Physically, at least. I didn't want her to miss out on things like this. Little kid stuff that she'll see on some re-run when she's thirty or something and be able to laugh about how she used to like this stupid crap. Problem was, she already knew it was stupid crap.

"Can't I watch CSI or something?"

"How do you know what CSI even is?!"

"Uncle Jasper and I watch it sometimes when it's _his _turn to baby-sit. It's very interest-"

"Jasper let you watch CSI!?!?"

"Well, yes. I'm perfectly capable of understanding-"

"That's not the point Nessie. You shouldn't be watching CSI no matter how much of it you claim to _"understand". _Not at your age. You should be watching Blue's Clues, and Dora, and all the other little kid crap on TV."

"Aha! So you admit it."

"Admit what?"

"That these baby shows you're trying to force me to watch are indeed, as you say, _crap_."

"Renesmee Carly Cullen!" I couldn't believe I'd just heard a two year-old say crap. It was actually kind of funny, but a responsible big brother would do _something_.

Steer her in the right direction. Yeah that's what a good big brother would do.

"What?"

"I, - uh - I don't ever want to hear you say that word again?" It came out as more of a question then a demand.

"What word? Baby?"

"No, the other one!"

"Force?"

"No, the _other_ one!" I didn't want to repeat it. That would just encourage her and she'd find some clever way to use it against me.

"_Oh,_" she said. "You mean _crap._"

"What did I just say?!"

"Sorry?"

"You'd better be. Now promise you'll never use that word again."

"Jacob, you are blowing this way out of proportion! It's not that big of a deal-"

"Don't go using all those big words with me young lady!" I pointed my finger at her like my dad did to me when I was in trouble. "Now promise you won't use that sort of language again!"

"Fine." She was agreeing? I must be better at this then I thought. "I promise I will not use the word _crap_ again." She smiled. Do you see what I mean with the 'clever way to use it against me' thing?!

"That's it!" I said trying to sound parental like. "You're, um, you're… grounded! Yeah! That's right G-R-O-U-N-D-E-D!" She burst out laughing at me.

"What?" I asked sheepishly.

"Come here, Jacob." She reached her hand to my face and replayed what I'd looked like disciplining her. _She _looked more mature then I did.

"That bad huh?" I smiled.

"Yeah, kind of."

"Well, hey, what did you expect? I'm a high-school drop-out run away werewolf trying to teach a two year old about responsibility." I definitely wasn't one for the disciplinary department.

"Responsibility is daddy's thing. That's why you should do the _Jacob_ thing and let me watch CSI."

"Sure, sure, like that's gonna happen." Just then my nose was on fire. I figured Bella and the others must be back but this smell was different… but some how familiar…

Oh no. This smell was surely not Bella. Not Bella at all.

I stood in front of Renesmee seconds before the door-bell rang.

"Carlisle? Isabella? Edward? Is any one home?" A high trilling and smooth voice called from the door.

"Jacob, what's wrong?" Nessie whispered.

"Shh." but that was enough to give us away. She opened the door and in stepped two very similar faces, with two very similar bright red eyes staring at us. The girl spoke first.

"Hello." She said, false kindness coloring her voice.

"What do you want?" I growled. I started vibrating, ready to turn wolf form at any minute. "The Cullen's aren't here."

The male stepped up.

"Goodbye."

Then, everything went black.

**(A.N. Dun, Dun, Dun! This was more of a fluffy chapter. I wanted to put some softness into it before the more drama parts come in! Don't hate me Jacob fans! Here's a clue, Jake's a werewolf right? 'Nuff said. So… did you like it? Did you ****not**** like it? Review and tell me! Because I've never written something this vindictive before! Tell me if it's too much, and brace your-selves for the next chapter!)**


	3. It can never last

**Chapter 3**

**It couldn't last forever**

**Bella's POV**

My family and I were all rejuvenated from our hunting trip, and on our way to my daughter and her Jacob. Even though some things took some getting used to, like this slightly awkward new friendship between Jacob and I, and his closeness to Renesmee, (and the smell, don't forget the putrid smell), I was very glad to have him back it was like my whole heart was finally complete after so long.

When Edward came back, most of it came with him, but that meant I had to let go of the pieces Jacob had worked in for himself. And I battered back and forth between the two for so long, that when I was finally complete, it was like the heaven I might never have. It felt like my heart wasn't even dividable anymore. There wasn't anything that could tear it apart. Well, except for a vampire or werewolf, of course, but only in a literal sense.

About five feet from my home, I stopped. Frozen in place.

The smell of fresh blood filled my senses. And although it smelled eatable, there was

something about it that smelled, well, bad. It was like human blood was candy, animal

blood was broccoli, and this was sauerkraut, and I despised sauerkraut.

I knew Edward must have picked up on the smell because he all of a sudden told Esme

and Emmett to keep me away and sprinted faster ahead with Alice, Carlisle, Rose, and

Jasper following. I knew something must be wrong. The blood. Jacob, not Jacob… or even worse, my baby.

MY BABY…

I tried to sprint after but two pairs of strong hands took hold of me. Another pair of hands took hold of my other arm, I struggled, but I was nearly two years old now, and I couldn't fight of both of them. I heard a short scream in the far distance. Alice's scream. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong.

Emmett's POV

"Emmett! Esme! What are you doing!?" she struggled, and for a first time in a while, I actually had to struggle and strain my strength. Holding her back was like trying to stop a running train going 95 mph, but she couldn't break free of Esme and I both. Not on her own any way.

"Bella," Esme whispered. "You need to calm down. Whatever's happening, Edward probably had a good reason for you to stay behind." She immediately stopped struggling.

"Okay." She breathed. "It's probably a human at the house or something. Perhaps Jake ordered a pizza… it's fine guys really. You can let go now." I let go of her, only realizing my mistake a fraction of a second too late. Esme and I immediately took off after her.

"Emmett…" disappointment draped her voice. Of course she would smell the blood, his blood. Pizza, my ass.

Edward's POV

Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Carlisle and I all ran back to the house, as Esme and Emmett were restraining Bella. Emmett because he was the closest in equivalency to her strength, and Esme because she would be the best at helping her stay calm. Besides Jasper, of course.

I was the first to arrive at the house. The stench was nearly over whelming. I didn't bother stopping and nearly took the door off of its hinges as I entered. What I saw made me nearly dizzy. As the others came in behind me, Alice let out a shriek. At that moment I could only comprehend three things. One, Jacob was lying on the floor, his body mangled and torn, gushing of blood. Two, Jane and Alec Volturri had been in my house. And three, my child was gone. Bella's child was gone. Our child was gone.

I was shaking so violently That for a moment, for seven seconds. For seven long agonizing seconds, there was no noise at all, there was no sound. Even the voices in my mind ceased to be for that piece of time. The one thing that become so very precious to me all of a sudden became irrevelant.

I could see Carlisle with an expression as blank as mine, observing Jacob, for only a second I could see Alice talking sternly to Jasper, probably yelling, and I could see kneeling in front of me, snapping her fingers in front of my face, mouthing my name again and again, something on her face that had only been directed towards me by her only twice before in my existence: Concern. And although the shock was nearly enough to resurface me, it was only as I saw Bella burst through the door with Esme and Emmett only milliseconds behind her that everything came crashing back. But as she entered there was nothing to hear but faint thoughts, besides, it was completely silent. It didn't take her long to figure out what happened.

She let out such a loud high pitched scream, that all of the windows shattered and the great chandelier in the center of the room fell, breaking into billions of pieces. My ears were ringing, where as any human within a two mile radius would've been deaf for the remainder of their lives. She first ran to Jacob. Looking for any sign of life, but I knew there was no way. Jacob was strong, but he was in his human form, and no human could have survived that. I placed a hand on her shoulder and she slowly turned to look at me for a moment before crushing herself into me. She dry sobbed into my arms. I tore my gaze away from her to look to Carlisle. My mentor, my role model, my father, and did the only thing I could think to do. The word that left my lips was barely audible as it was spoken.

"_help."_

**(A.N. Did you like it? Did you ****not**** like it? Review and tell me. Next chapter will be in Carlisle's point of view, starting out anyway. I'll probably have the next chapter posted by tonight if nothing comes up. This chapter was mostly just their reactions to what happened, so I could get that out of the way and get to the action part, if you think any of the reactions were overreacted, If you can give a good reason why in a review, I'll consider it, but there was a good reason for Rosalie's reaction which will be revealed in later chapters. But I'm rambling now so I'll end this authors note before it's longer then the story itself… Review!!! ******** )**


End file.
